The Pairings Truth and Dare PART TWO
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: AT: Hi everyone! x) I m back with part two of the Pairings Truth and Dare! Rated: T plus for all the crazy stuff you guys come up with XP
1. Chapter 1

(One moonless night in New York City…a set of animals find themselves waking up in a pitch black room, each tied up separately in a small chair…)

Skipper (Sk): (waking up) Huh? Where am I? This isn´t the HQ! (looks around and sees Kowalski) Kowalski! Soldier!

Kowalski (Kw): (stirs awake) What´s happening sir? Are we under atta- wait what? Why are we tied up?

Sk: I don´t know! (glares around the darkness)

Private (Pv): Skippah, I´m scared!

Sk: Calm down, soldier! The enemy can smell fear!

Kw: Maybe Rico can bust us out. Right Rico?

Rico (Rc): (makes gagging noises)

Pv: His beak is tied shut.

Sk: Damn.

Marlene (Ml): This is crazy! Why would anyone want to kidnap a bunch of zoo animals?

Sk: I bet it´s Blowhole!

Dr Blowhole (Dr. B): No it isn´t! I´m here too!

Sk: Then Hans!

Hans (Hs): Here!

Ml: Clemson?

Clemson (Cl): I´m here too.

Pv: Then who kidnapped us?

King Julian (KJ): I bet whoever king-napped me wants my throne!

Mort (Mt): I don´t want to die! ;.;

Maurice (Mr): Don´t worry, Mort. I don´t think who ever kidnapped us wants to hurt us.

Sk: Oh really, Maurice? Then what will he do? Give us a makeover? Or maybe he just wants to play a game with us!

(suddenly a bright spotlights turns on and shines on the animals)

KJ: My eyes!

Ml: (blinks and looks around) Hey…doesn´t this place look familiar?

Sk: (looks around and his eyes widen) No…no, it can´t be!

Pv: What? What is it, Skippah?

Sk: It´s…it´s…

Achat Tycho : Truth and Dare! (comes in view)

Sk: NOOOOOOO!

Cl: What?! I thought we were done with TDs!

AT: Yeah…well I got bored and I missed you guys. Especially torturing you.

Hs: This gotta be a joke.

Ml: Speaking of torture, can you untie us now? The ropes are too tight.

AT: Of course. (pressed a blue button on the wall and the ropes untie themselves, the chairs sink into hidden compartments in the ground)

Ml: Thanks.

AT: Anyway, let´s get started. (turns on a camera) Welcome everyone to The Pairings Truth and Dare part two! For everyone´s who new, a Truth and Dare is a place where you can submit truths (question the characters have to answer honestly) and dares (things they have to do) to anyone you can. Me included. And since this is a _Pairings _TD, you can dare couples or even create them and have the characters put together in whatever pairing you like.

Characters that aren´t here can still come in if they get a dare, for example Antonio or Savio. Ocs are allowed, but they´ll only stay for a chapter unless they get dared to come in again. Authors are also welcome to make guest appearances.

Please don´t submit any M rated sexual or inappropriate dares (they´ll be ignored anyway), although suggestive stuff is allowed. ^^ Dares can be anything from kissing to singing to swimming in a lake during an electrical storm. In this chapter I´ll truth and dare a few characters to give you an idea how it works.

Hs: But we don´t have any reviews yet.

AT: That´s the fun part! I get to make up the dares!

Sk: This is just getting better and better…

AT: xP So…who´ll be my first victim…

Everyone:…

AT:…Skipper!

Sk: Anyone surprised?

Mt: I am!

AT: I dare you to…hmm…wait, I know one! I dare you to be my servant for the next three chapters. You are not allowed to talk unless I give you permission and you have to take all of my dares (for the next three chapters). ^^

Sk:…someone kill me. Please!

AT: Alright…(looks around) Maurice! A truth for you.

Mr: Okay.

AT: Are you a virgin?

Mr:…-.-

AT: Well?

Mr: No. And I´m not giving away any more information.

KJ: Well, I am not being surprised that Maurice hasn´t got his innocence anymore.

Mr: Can we move on?

AT: Sure. Private!

Sk: No! Spare the young and naïve!

AT: I dare you to eat vanilla ice cream with worms in it.

Pv:…what a weird dare.

AT: (shrugs) A friend gave me the idea, blame him. (hands him a bowl with earthworms writhing in the yellowish-white mass)

Pv: Eww, okay here it goes. (puts a spoonful in his beak) It´s actually quite tasty. I like it.

Ml: What? Private, that´s disgusting!

Kw: Not really, Marlene, I mean we are birds.

Rico: (steals a worm from Private´s bowl and slurps it up) Yum!

AT: Okay, Julian! Your dare is to give Mort your most prized possession.

KJ: That´s isn´t probable.

Mt: You could give me your feet…just saying.

KJ: My most prized possesy-ion is myself, how am I supposed to be giving that to him?

AT: (shrugs) I don´t know, you could spend time with him, give him a photo of you, a stuffed animal or just literally become his slave.

KJ: HOW DARING OF YOU TO EVEN SUGGEST THAT! (throws a King Julian plushie at Mort) Here, take it.

Mt: Yay! (hugs it and sighs) It smells like chocolate chip cookies dipped in honey…

KJ: I had a party. You weren´t invited.

AT: One last dare! Hans, I dare you to sing "Just hold me" by Maria Mena to Clemson.

Hans: So basically I´m just singing the song, in the direction in which Clemson is standing.

AT: No, you´re singing _to _Clemson. It sounds cuter like that.

Hans: Alright, fine. (grabs a microphone and turns on the music) Here it goes.

_Comfortable as I am, I need your reassurance._

_Comfortable as you are, you count the days._

_But if I wanted silence, I would whisper._

_And if I wanted loneliness, I´d choose to go. _

_And if I like rejection, I´d audition._

_And if I didn´t love you, you would know. _

_And why…can´t you just hold me?_

_And how…come it is so hard?_

_And do…you like to see me broken?_

_And why…do I still care? Still care…_

_You say you see the light now._

_At the end of this narrow hall._

_I wish it didn´t matter._

_I wish I didn´t give you all. _

_But if I wanted silence, I would whisper._

_And if I wanted loneliness, I´d choose to go. _

_And if I like rejection, I´d audition._

_And if I didn´t love you, you would know._

_And why…can´t you just hold me?_

_And how…come it is so hard?_

_And do…you like to see me broken?_

_And why…do I still care?_

_Poor little misunderstood baby._

_No one likes a sad face._

_But I can´t remember life without him._

_I think I did have good days._

_I think I did have good days…_

_And why…_

_Why…can´t you just hold me?_

_And how…come it is so hard?_

_And do…you like to see me broken?_

_And why…do I still care?_

Cl: (wipes away a tear) I´ll hold you!

Sk: (shakes head) You guys are still gay?

AT: Shut up, Skippy! (looks to the camera and smiles) So, that was a little example at how your dares and truths can look like. Of course, they can be much crazier and crueler than the three previous one. ^^ Make sure to give me a lot of dares, since Skipper has to do all of mine for the next three chapters.

Sk: -.-

AT: Review! (turns camera off) This is going to be great. xP

A\N: So, here´s the PoM TD 2. Review! ^^

Also, my other TD got deleted no idea why, but I guess it was history anyway because I haven´t update in about half a year. I know this sounds irresponsible but I don´t really care I was ending it anyway…yeah. Just in case anyone is wondering what happened. X)


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^^**

**One note though, in this chapter the time might seem a little weird, like people leave for a date and come back too quickly. I´ll make sure it doesn´t happen in the next chapter, it´s just that when I´m writing, it seems like the characters were gone for much longer. XP**

**-8-**

AT: Welcome everyone to the Pairings Truth and Dare part two! I missed you guys!

Ml: Well, we certainly didn´t miss this.

AT: Oh come on! We´ve got lots of awesome truth and dares from our readers. So let´s get started. (looks at a TD paper sheet) Skipper has been dared to-

Sk: Why me? Why always me?

AT:- hug Hans the entire chapter and Hans is allowed to do anything to him to make him blush or squirm…apparently the reviewer is a big Skans fan.

Sk: Skans is stupid, seriously. I hate that pairing.

AT: Well no one asked you Skippy. Now go hug Hans.

Sk: Don´t call me Skippy!

Cl: Wait a moment! Hans is _my _boyfriend!

AT: (shrugs)

Sk: (hugs Hans) I hate you…

Hs: I hate you too.

AT: Alright, so Skipper said this once, "You guys get the shovel, I´ll

get the car". I don´t remember in which episode he said it but _Adaline1_ knows exactly what you did.

Sk: That´s impossible. (crosses flippers)

AT: Well, she´s not happy at all.

Skipper: So? (shrugs and tries to look nonchalant but nervously glances at the camera)

AT: Next we have a truth for Blowhole! How old are you?

Dr.B: 23.

Sk: Ha! You´re younger than me!

Dr.B: And smarter. xP

AT: Maurice! You´ve been dared to go out with Darla.

KJ: Darla? That she-baboon who wears a cowboy hat and put my groovieness in jar? No! Maurice can´t be going on a date with her!

Mr: Why not? She´s a nice girl if you don´t make her mad.

KJ: Because if the baboon finds out about Maurice´s excellency in making smoothies…she´d be stealing it too! And what´s a right hand man worth if he cannot be making smoothies for his king?

Mr: (glares at him) Excuse me? That´s all I´m worth to you?

Ml: Julian! Maurice isn´t some robotic servant programmed to reply to your every whim! He´s a living creature and a very nice one too.

Mr: Thank you, Marlene!

KJ: Hmm…now that you mention it, a robot does sound better…if Maurice loses his smoothie making abilities, I´ll just replace him with a cool-ass robot!

Mr: Okay, goodbye. (walks to the door)

AT: Darla´s already waiting for you at the Zoo´s café!

Mr: Thanks. (leaves the studio)

AT: (turns on a screen) And we get to watch the date!

Dr.B: Can´t we do some dares while you watch? I´m not exactly interested in watching Maurice go on his date.

AT: Fine with me.

Sk: You´re an idiot, Blowhole!

Dr.B: Why?

Sk: We could have had an entire dareless hour while we watch some boring date-

Ml: Boring?! How dare you! It´s Maurice´s date!

Dr.B: I´m not interested, I´d rather do a few truths and dares then watch two monkeys eat dinner.

Ml: You don´t know anything about love!

Sk: Well, maybe I don´t want to do dares and any hour wasted not on dares and truths is a golden hour. But of course Mr Fish Face had to go and remind AT that we were in a TD studio!

AT: I never forgot.

Dr.B: I am a MAMMAL! NOT A FISH!

Mt: Me too!

KJ: SHUT UP MORT NO ONE´S TALKING TO YOU!

Ml: STOP SHOUTING AT MORT, JULIAN HE´S JUST A KID!

Rc: (yawns)

AT: EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! WE´RE RUNNING A SHOW HERE!

Sk: I DON´T CARE!

AT: (slaps him)

Sk: (glares)

Screen: (Maurice and Darla have already met and are sitting down at their table, blissfully unaware of the screaming on the other end)

AT: Now, I´m going to keep the camera pointed at the screen so the viewers can watch the date AND us at the same time. So, Blowhole has been dared to hit Kowalski with an invention.

Dr.B: Great! (rubs flippers evilly before pressing a button on his segway)

Speakers: CHROME CLAW.

(said monster appears out of nowhere and lands beside Blowhole)

Kw: How is that even possible?

Blowhole: Science, peng-u-in. Science.

Chrome Claw: (roars)

AT: Blowhole, you do know I said "hit". Which means you´re going to have to pick him up and hit the penguin with it.

Dr.B: (rides over to Chrome Claw, circles him a few times, deep in thought)

Kw: It´s impossible, Blowhole. Admit it.

Dr.B: Nothing´s impossible with…SCIENCE! (presses a button and giant robotic arms emerge from his segway and pick the giant lobster up and throws it at the penguin)

(everyone behind or near Kowalski scatter immediately)

Kw: (gets crushed underneath the monster)

Rc and Pv: KOWALSKI!

Sk: (goes to attack Blowhole but Hans holds him back) I´LL GET YOU FOR THIS, BOTTLE NOSE!

Screen: (Darla laughs at something Maurice says)

(suddenly the lobster yelps and shrinks down to the size of a thimble)

Kw: (stands up, covered in bruises, holding his shrink way) I-is that all y-you´ve got, Blowy? (faints)

AT: (picks him up and throws him on a nearby couch) Next dare! We have more dates. One features Skipper and Marlene, since one person was upset at Skipper criticizing the HansxClemson pairing. And the second dare is Private and…drum roll please…

(silence)

AT:…Private and Archie.

Pv: No! No way!

AT: Oh don´t tell me you´re homophobic too!

Pv: It´s not that…I´m not going anywhere with that liar pants!

AT: I think he learned his lesson, Private.

Ml: A date with Skipper…

Sk: (blushes and looks down at his feet)

Ml: (hooks her arm around his flipper) C´mon. I reckon you know where to take me? It better be good.

(they leave)

AT: And Private, your date is waiting for you in the Central Park, next to the duck pond.

Pv: Okay…(heads for the door)

Hs: Oh and Private!

Pv: (turns) What?

Hs: Be careful what you do. The ducklings might be watching.

Cl: (snickers)

Pv: Huh?

Rc: (growls menacing at Hans and Clemson)

Pv: (shrugs and leaves)

Dr.B: You two are twisted.

Hs: Thanks.

AT: Alright, I think you two are too hyped up. How about you do a little dance for us to get rid of all the extra energy?

Cl: What kind of dance?

AT: Tango!

Hs and Cl:…

AT: With Hans as the boy.

Cl: Seriously?

Hs: Awesome! Let´s do it!

Cl: Dance the tango? With Hans? And I´m the ´girl´?

AT: What? Are you scared of openly showing your homosexuality?

Cl: It´s not that. I don´t really like dancing in front of the

Hs: Come on, hurry up you two, I want to dance! I do have a bit of Spanish blood in my veins, you know? My great-great-great-great grandfather married a Spanish girl. Her name was Argentina.

(a song perfect for tango starts)

(Hans and Clemson approach each other, then grasp each other´s hand)

Hs: (spins Clemson towards him then they both put their other hand on the other´s back and start dancing)

(at some points Hans would lift Clemson up and he wrap his legs around Hans´ while the puffin danced forward )

(through the entire dance, they kept a somber eye contact as tango dancers usually do)

(they finished with Hans grabbing his partner´s waist, one wing supporting his back while he spun him around, the lemur leaning back with both arms outstretched)

Everyone: (claps and cheers)

AT: That was amazing! The music, the dance, everything!

KJ: Bravo, you danced almost as good as the king!

Kw: (gets up from the couch) That looks hard.

Cl: (panting) It is.

Hs: (pulls his boyfriend close for a hug) You were great.

(door opens and Maurice comes back)

Mr: Hi! We´re back!

AT: How was it?

Mr: She´s a nice girl, but a little too young for me. She´s thinking about starting dance lessons and I´m thinking about retirement.

KJ: That´s because you´re an old man, Maurice. The only reason I still keep you around is because I need someone to make me smoothies, fix my toilet, get rid of Mort, give me fake compliments, read me bedtime stories, save me from angry penguins, change the batteries in my boomy-box…

Mr: In other words, you´re helpless without me.

Dr.B: Yeah, a real baby.

KJ: (gasps) Maurice! Tell him it´s not true! I´m a big boy, I can already tie my own shoelaces.

Mr: (to Blowhole) He can tie his own pretend shoelaces.

KJ: So there! I am not a baby!

AT: You just missed an awesome tango scene. But it doesn´t matter, I have it recorded, obviously. Alright, next dare! It´s Hanson again and this time they have to do a yaoi scene.

Hs and Cl: Awesome!

Hs: I have an idea, but we need a class room for that.

AT: Right this way! (takes the camera and leads everyone through a brown door with a black tiger design on it) This room is designed for theatre, role playing, ect. You just type in the setting into this panel and the stage up there will be designed exactly how you need it. (types in "classroom" into the panel and suddenly desks, chairs and blackboards pop up)

Hans: Perfect!

**-8-**

(school bell rings and the teacher finishes writing the homework and leaves the classroom)

(students pack up their things and go outside, talking about where to spend their lunch break and how hard the essay´s gonna be)

Cl: (gathers his books hurriedly and tries to rush out of the classroom, but trips over a foot and falls, throwing his books all over the place)

Hs: (towering over him) Geez, watch where you step, Clemmy.

Cl: Leave me alone, Hans. (collects his books)

Hs: (walks over and picks up a biology book)

Cl: Hey, I need that for my next class.

Hs: Aww, well too bad. I think I´m going to keep it. (flips through the book)

Cl: (stands up) Stop being such a bully!

Hs: Why? I think it´s fun.

Cl: It´s not nice. I didn´t do anything to you.

Hs: (closes the book and walks towards him) Well, you´re in my way. And I don´t like looking at you. So I put you where I want you, whenever it´s in lockers or broom closets. That way I don´t have to look at your ugly ass face.

Cl: (backs up) Just give me my book back, please.

Hs: (imitates him) Give me my book back! You´re so pathetic, Clemmy.

Cl: (back hits wall)

Hs: (smirks and gets closer)

Cl: (braces himself for a punch or kick)

Hs: (stops in front of him, but doesn´t do anything)

Cl: (after a while opens his eyes to find the other staring) Wh-what?

Hs: (grins) You´re just too adorable, I wanna kiss you right there. (throws the book down at his feet) Hurry up or you´ll be late for class.

Cl: (stares at him) What?

Hs: I said, hurry up or you´ll be late for class. Are you deaf or something? (turns to leave, but stops when he feels a paw grabbing his shoulder forcefully)

Cl: No, what did you say before that?

Hs: (faces him again) I said you were adorable.

Cl: Why would you say that?

Hs: Because I can. And because you are.

Cl: I thought I was pathetic. And ugly.

Hs: (steps closer again) Did I? Well, I was just messing with you.

Cl: Hans?

Hs: (puts both of his wings on either side of him and leans in so closer that their foreheads almost touch)

Cl: (looks nervously at him)

Hs: (closes the distance and kisses him)

Cl: (stands limply, not knowing what to do)

Hs: (pulls away)

Cl: (stares at him, eyes wide)…Why?

Hs: (smirks again and picks up the book, shoving it into Clemson´s arms) Get the hell out of here, pipsqueak before the teacher comes looking for you. (marches out of the classroom)

Cl: (still half dazed, slowly walks out after him)

**-8-**

Everyone: (applauds)

Cl+Hs: (bow)

Dr.B: That was really weird.

Hs: I don´t care, at least I had an excuse to kiss Clemmy.

Cl: (laughs)

AT: But it was cute.

(door opens and Skipper, Marlene and Private come back in)

Kw: Back so quick?

Sk: Yeah, no one was really in the mood for romance so we just went out for Hot Snozzles.

AT: So it was a double date.

Ml: Yeah. Also to make sure the kids won´t get into anything.

Sk: You don´t have to worry about Private. He would never do anything like that.

AT: There´s a first time for everything. Anyway, next dare! Mort has been dared to lick between Burt´s toes.

KJ: Eww. Poor Mort. I pity you…not really.

Mt: I´ll be back! (runs out the door, enters the zoo, goes into the elephant habitat, licks between Burt´s toes, runs back to the studio) I did the incredibly random thing!

AT: If only everyone would do dares like Mort, life would be a lot easier.

Sk: And much less fun.

AT: True that. And speaking of fun…Skipper you´ve been dared to be locked in a closet with Hans!

Sk: Why?! Why did I open my stupid beak?

Hs: (rolls eyes and grabs his flipper, pulling him into a closet) C´mon, Skippy. Let´s get this over with.

Sk: (pulls his wing away) DON´T CALL ME SKIPPY!

AT: Goodbye, Skippy. (shuts the closet door after them and locks it) Next dare.

Cl: I hate all these SkipperxHans dares. He is my boyfriend.

AT: That´s nice, but it is a _Pairings_ Truth and Dare. There´ll be a lot more pairings with you or Hans paired up with someone else.

Cl: Great.

AT: But it´s cute to see you so jealous. ^^ And don´t worry, we have a lot of Hanson fans out there. xD So, as I was saying, next dare. We have a special guest for the next dare.

(door opens and Doris rides in on her segway, similar to Blowhole´s, but its wheel is pink and the control panel black)

Doris (Ds): Hello everyone once again.

Kw: H-hi Doris.

Ml: Welcome back.

Ds: Why do I have to be here again?

AT: Because you play a very special part in our next dare.

Ds: Which is…?

AT: Rico has to kiss Kowalski in front of Doris.

Ds, Rc, Kw:…

Ds: Eww. Why do you think I want to see that?

Kw: In front of D-Doris?

AT: Get to it.

Ds: You people are so weird.

Rc: (goes up to Kowalski and wraps his flippers around his waist, then kisses him)

Kw: (blushes furiously, but kisses back)

Ds: (poker face)

Ml: Awww! (covering Private´s eyes)

Mr: (covering Julian´s eyes)

Kw: (pulls back, panting slightly)

Ds:…

Everyone: (waiting for her reaction)

Ds: (turns to Blowhole) Why didn´t you cover your eyes?

Dr.B: Wha-? I´m old enough to watch two people kiss!

Ds: If mom found out…

Dr.B: Mom´s not gonna find out!

Ds: (shrugs) Am I done here?

AT: Pretty much.

Ds: (starts segway)

AT: Are you jealous?

Ds: Of course not!

AT: You sure?

Ds: Why would I be jealous? Kowalski isn´t my boyfriend!

AT: But you didn´t like the sight of him kissing someone else, did you?

Ds: I´m not jealous! (rides out angrily)

AT: She´s so jealous.

Sk: Hey! Guys! Idiots! (banging against the closet door) Let me out of here!

AT: Not yet, Skippy!

Sk: Don´t call me that! I refuse to be stuck in this closet any longer with this deranged Dane!

Hs: (laughing inside the closet)

Cl: What are you guys doing in there?

Hs: Well, I had a previous of hugging Skipper and doing anything to make him tremble or\and blush. So I´m telling him sexy ghost stories. ^^

Sk: Like I said, "deranged"!

AT: Everyone, ignore any sounds coming from the wooden box over there and let´s continue with our TD.

Sk: Hey!

AT: Kowalski, where is that tattoo of Doris you have?

Kw: Why does everyone want to see it?

Ml: Because when you acting so secretive about it, it´s natural to be curious.

Kw: Fine here it is…(parts chests feathers to reveal a picture of Doris swimming into the sunset)

Pv: Did it hurt when you got it?

Kw: A little.

Dr.B: (shakes his head) I can´t believe you had something for my sister. I mean, she´s way out of your league.

Kw: (glares at him) Apparently she didn´t think so if she dated me!

Dr.B: Then she realized her mistake and dumped you.

Kw: Then we kissed!

Dr.B: But you didn´t get back together with her. Why?

Kw:…

Dr.B: See?

Pv: Why didn´t you two start dating again?

Kw:…classified.

AT: Let´s continue, guys. Rico and Kowalski have one last dare together and that is to sing a song. It´s called _Just A Dream _Sam Tisu and Christina Grimmie´s version.

Kw: Let me guess, I´m the girl, right?

AT: Yeah.

Kw: Why do people always think I would be the girl in the relationship?!

Dr.B: Because you hit like one.

Ml: It´s because Rico´s wilder and, please don´t get this wrong, more masculine.

Kw: What´s that supposed to mean?

Ml: Rico´s never shy, he loves cars and bombs, he has a pretend girlfriend-

Rc: Pretend?!

Ml: And you´re quiet, sometimes shy, intellectual, plus your voice gets really, really high.

Kw: That is true…I would be the brains of the relationship, so that automatically makes me the girl. ^^

Rc: Hey!

AT: Nice one, Kowalski. Now sing. (tosses two microphones to them)

(intro starts)

Rc: (clears his throat) _I was thinkin about you, _

_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, _

_What we gonna be? Open my eyes,_

Both: _It was only just a dream._

Kw: _Travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back, No one knows._

_I realize,_

Both: _It was only just a dream._

Rc:_ I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement._

_Number one spot and now you found you a replacement._

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring._

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air._

_I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

_My lover, my life._

_My baby, my wife._

_You left me, I'm tied._

_Cause I knew that it just ain't right._

Both:_ I was thinkin about you, _

_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, _

_What we gonna be? Open my eyes, _

_It was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back, No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

Kw:_ When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn._

_I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn._

_And I just hope you notice you´re the only one I yearn for._

_No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?_

_Didn't give you all my love, _

_I guess now I got my payback._

_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby._

_Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait, _

_I guess that love wasn't enough._

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone._

_And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone._

_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on._

_Cuz I was wrong._

Both:_ I was thinkin about you, _

_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, _

_What we gonna be? Open my eyes, _

_It was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back, No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything!_

_Ohhhhh!_

Kw: _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

Rc: _(If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

Kw: _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

Rc: _(If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

Kw: _And they're gone and you wish you could give them -_

Both:_ Eeeeverything!_

Both: (repeat parts of the song while the playback continues to add more effect)

Kw:_ (Open my eyes)_

Rc:_ It´s just a dream._

Kw:_ Travel back_

Rc:_ I travel back_

Kw:_ Down that road_

Rc:_ Down that road!_

Kw: _I realize, it was only just a dream. _

Rc: _(no no nooo)_

Both: _Ooooohhh!_

_I was thinkin about you, _

_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, _

_What we gonna be? Open my eyes (Open my eyes, open my eyes)_

_It was only just a dream._

_Travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back, No one knows._

_I realize (I realize), it was only just a dream._

_Naaaahh Ohh~ _

_It was only just a dream._

_It was only just a dream._

AT: Next dare!

Sk: Let us out!

AT: Oh right! I forgot you guys were still in there. ^^

Sk: Riiight.

AT: (unlocks the closet)

Sk: (stumbles out, dazed and traumatized)

AT: Skipper, your next dare is watching a movie with Blowhole.

Sk: What? I was just freakin locked in a closet with Hans telling me about ghosts at strip clubs, wasn´t that enough?

AT: Well, it was originally my dare but you know you´re my slave…I totally forgot that! I´ll use it for my advantage when you come back from the movie.

Sk:…Blowhole, we´re watching a telethon.

Dr.B: I´m not spending more than an hour with you, flightless bird.

Sk: Better than being the slave of that psycho. (leaves with the dolphin)

AT: Julian!

KJ: Hi. I´m glad you still remember me.

AT: Sorry.

KJ: I choose to show merci and forgive you.

AT: (sarcastic) Oh wow thanks. I´m so grateful. Anyway, how many girlfriends have you had? What did they look like? Where do they live? How did you meet them? Why did you break up?

KJ: 46. Like lemurs. In Madagascar. On the Dance Floor. They were fan girls.

Mr: Even I didn´t know that. O.o

Mt: None of them deserved to massage the royal feet!

KJ: They were being better at it than you, Mort!

Ml: Don´t be so mean to him!

KJ: Do you want him to massage _your_ feet?

Ml: Um, no thank you.

AT: So, there´s a truth for me. Even though normally Skippy has to take it for me, but since he isn´t here right now, I´ll answer it. So, _A Fallen Soldier´s Last Prayer _asks how it feels to be her favorite author….It feels great! Thank you! =)

KJ: Wait, hold on! How come I am not anyone´s favorite author! My books are bestsellers in Madagascar! (holds up a note book filled with royal scribbles of the royal pain himself) This one is called, "The Amazing Me". This one is, "I Am Awesome and Royal" and this one right here is my favorite. It´s called, "The Wonderfully Awesome And Amazingly Humble King Julian The Thirteenth". I wrote all of them myself. ^^

Mt: I helped! I stole crayons for him.

KJ: I know, I know, Mort! I wrote your name in tiny letters at the end of the book. To ack-knowledge you stealing the colorful wax for me.

AT: Okay, let´s do one more dare while we wait for Blowhole and Skipper to get back from their date.

Pv: It´s not a date! Skipper would never-

AT: It was a joke, Private…anyway, Rico, I need Kowalski´s Love-U-Lazor.

Rc: Okay! (starts hacking)

Kw: Ahem. As you might recall, I **burned **it! After the whole zoo wanted to kill me.

Rc: (stops hacking) Tru.

AT: We need Kowalski´s Luv-U-Lazor before it got burned!

Kw: Yelling it into the room won´t get it back eith- (stumbles back from a sudden weight in his flippers) Wha-? How?

AT: I mentioned it quite some time ago that if we need something for our dares the TD studio would ´summon´ it. In other words, it´s magic that lets stuff that we need appear.

Ml: Who built this studio?

AT: I did. It wasn´t exactly ´built´ like normal houses but willed into existence with something I call (and have) Author Magic. A special feature I added is that no one can die in here, no matter what happens. For example-

Cl: Can we continue?

AT: Right, sorry. Mort! Come here.

Mt: (skips over)

AT: (takes the Luv-U-Lazor from Kowalski and gives it to Mort) Fire it three times. Around the studio.

Mt: Okay! Wheee! (spins around in a circle and fires the laser)

Everyone: (ducks and scrambles to safety)

(…)

Ml: Ow…that hurt.

KJ: I am not liking this TeeDee show anymore. No one told me I´m going to have _pain_!

AT: Is everyone alright?

Pv: Yeah…

Rc: (nods) Id hit me.

AT: So Marlene, Julian and Rico got hit.

Kw: (takes the Luv-U-Lazor out of Mort´s paws) Hmm, that´s weird.

Mr: What is?

Kw: Well, the Luv-U-Lazor is set to hate. But on the screen where it shows who´s going to love or hate whom, it shows the camera. (points to the camera next to AT)

AT: What? Mort must´ve accidently targeted it by pushing the wrong button when he was spinning around.

Ml: HEY!

Hs: Hi.

Ml: Not you! (glares at the camera) Stop looking at me! Stop it!

KJ: (glares it too) What are you looking at? Huh? Yeah, I´m talking to you! Yes, the one in the red shirt! Why are you staring at me, you rude person?!

Rc: (growls menacingly)

AT: What, are you serious right now?

Hs: This is so stupid.

Ml: Turn that damn camera off, AT and lock it in some closet. I don´t like it!

Rc: It´z soo uglee!

KJ: At least talk to me! And stop laughing!

AT: okay, this is too weird. HEY STOP!

Rc: (puts dynamite around the camera and prepares to explode it)

AT: RICO! (kicks the dynamite away and grabs the Luv-U-Lazor, shooting all three again) Don´t destroy my camera!

(door opens and Skipper and Blowhole walk in)

Sk: (sees Rico with a bat, Marlene and Julian standing in front of the camera with confused expression on their faces, dynamite all over the place and AT holding the ray gun) Yeah…goodbye. (turns around and walks back to the door)

(door slams shut)

Sk: Oh come on!

Dr.B: What´s going on in here?

AT: It´s a dare gone wrong. Well almost. My camera is still safe. Anyway, next dare. Kowalski and Blowhole have been dared to work on an invention together.

Both: (groan loudly)

Kw: Do I have to?

Dr.B: He´s no match for my intelligence! I mean, look at all the puny inventions he made and everything I did! Chrome Claw, Ring of Fire, Mind-Jacker, just to name a few.

Kw: Excuse me? I did far more inventions than you did. And they were more creative! Like, Luv-U-Lazor, Luv-U-Lator, the Adorablelizer, Jiggles, Furrow Machine, Extendo Grab and so much more!

AT: Yeah, like the one that turned things invisible and later went crazy and turned Julian and parts of New York invisible.

Kw: Um, that wasn´t my invention…

Sk: Yeah, it was Blowhole´s!

Dr.B: What are you talking about? I never made an invention like that!

KJ: I remember! I turned invisible and messed with the stupid gorillas. (laughs)That was funny…until they punched me.

AT: Never mind. You guys have been dared to do an invention together so that means if you don´t do it right now I´m giving you five extra dares.

Kw: (takes out his tool kit) No need!

Dr.B: We already have an idea on what to do! (takes out a suitcase packed with test tubes laying next to each other)

AT: Next truth…penguins, are you virgins?

Sk: AT, please!

Kw: (drops his screwdriver)

Pv: What does being a virgin mean?

Sk: Nothing.

AT: Have you ever made babies with a girl before?

Pv: No! I´m too young.

Sk: Yes! He´s WAY too young for this kind of stuff! (glares at the camera)

Rc: Ima virgin.

Kw:…

AT: Kowalski?

Kw: (coughs awkwardly) Yeah, I´m a virgin.

AT: Oh really? Why are you turning so red? XP

Kw:…I _almost _did it.

Ml: Why ´almost´?

Kw: Well…we were…you know…almost there and then I asked her what kind of job she does…and she said she´s a dentist. (quickly goes back to working)

Ml: Wait…who asks a girl what her job is while having-

Kw: I´m different, okay? Now can we talk about something else?

AT: Sure. While we wait for the new invention, we´re going to sing a song. Actually not everyone, since there aren´t enough parts. The people singing are the following: Skipper (as Germany), Private (as Italy), Clemson (as England), Marlene (as China), Hans (as France), Julian (as America), Mort (as Russia) and Maurice (as Japan). The song is from the Hetalia Movie "Paint it White". Alright, here we go. (turns on the song)

Everyone:_ Wa! Wa! Wa!_

Pv:_ (So~re sore sole)_

Everyone:_ Wa! Wa! Wa! _

Mt:_ (Sore Soviet)_

Ml:_ (Aiya! Aiya!) _

Pv:_ (Sore sole!) With a handshake, buon giorno _

Mr:_ From Japan, konnichiwa~_

Sk:_ With ranks aligned, Guten Tag_

Pv:_ Nooow now, everyone with Italy (Sole!) _

Everyone_: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ _

Pv:_ Becomes a round circle _

Sk:_ Becomes a flower _

Everyone_: World Ondo, let's dance _

Pv:_ (O sole!) _

Hs:_ England just loves sarcasm _

Cl:_ He is too proud of himself, after all!_

KJ:_ Hey, stop fighting_

Mt:_ Vodkaaa! Together _

Ml:_ Why not open the bottle! (Shanghai!) _

Everyone: _Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ _

KJ:_ Becomes a round circle _

Mr:_ Becomes a flower _

Everyone:_ World Ondo, let's dance _

KJ:_ (Douruffu~!) _

Pv:_ Sole! _

KJ:_ One, two! _

Mr:_ Ichi, ni! _

Ml:_ Yi, er! _

Mt:_ Soviet! _

Cl:_ One, two! _

Sk:_ Eins, zwei! _

Hs:_ Un, deux! __Un, deux!_

Pv:_ (O sole mio~ Napolitana spaghetti) _

Sk:_ (Let's go!) German spirit with eins, zwei, drei! _

Mr:_ Pound the taiko with a man's spirit _

Pv:_ With a white flag, we'll never win_

Sk+Mr:_ Courage! Squeeze it! _

Pv:_ Let's fight_

Mr:_ Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi - sore! _

Everyone:_ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ _

Cl:_ Becomes a round circle _

Hs:_ Becomes a flower _

Everyone:_ World Ondo, let's dance _

KJ:_ (Yes, sir! Yes, sir!) I'm the hero! "Yes, we can!" But, _

Cl:_ Ghost occult _

Mt:_ Is frightening_

Hs:_ I won't forgive such a leader _

Cl:_ Scones and one shot _

Ml:_ Yaaa, China _

Cl:_ (Oh, finally!) _

Everyone:_ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ _

Ml:_ Becomes a round circle _

Mt:_ Becomes a flower _

_Everyone: World Ondo, let's dance! Wa! Wa! Wa! _

Pv:_ (Sore sore sole!) _

Everyone:_ Wa! Wa! Wa! _

Mt:_ (Sore Soviet!) _

Ml:_ (Aiya! Aiya!)_

Kw+Dr.B: We´re done!

Sk: Oh no.

Kw: (picks up a long laser gun, painted red and black, with a bowl at the end of the gun´s barrel ) It´s called the Bowling gun!

Dr.B: Working title. He came up with it.

Kw: At least better than _your_ idea. Anyway, it´s a gun that can shoot anything and everything. But it can´t be bigger than a bowling ball.

Ml: And that´s why you called it the bowling gun?

Dr.B: Like I said, working title.

Kw: Observe. (takes Mort, presses him against the bowl, pushes a button and the lemur disappears inside the gun)

Dr.B: (takes it and shoots)

Mt: WHEEE! (flies into King Julian´s face)

KJ: AHH! GET OFF! (shakes him off)

Ml: Wow, two geniuses came up with that? I´m impressed.

Kw: Marlene, be quiet. You don´t understand science.

AT: Alright, we have one last dare. Hans, remember last chapter you sang a song?

Hs: Yeah.

AT: You´ve been dared to do it again, but in a more spectacular way. Like a solo flash mob.

Hs: (shrugs) Sounds easy enough.

AT: In public.

Hs:…

Sk: Alright, let´s go! I can´t wait to get out of this terrible studio.

AT: I think it would be best if not everyone goes, just in case security shows up. How about Hans and I go, the rest of you are free for this chapter.

Sk: Finally! Freedom! (storms out)

Others: (follow)

AT: Come on, Hans. (takes her camera with her)

(-_timeskip-_)

(they´re at a fine and expensive restaurant)

Hs: What if I get arrested? Like, taken back to Hoboken or something?

AT: I´ll take care of any problems that come up. Are you ready?

Hs: Yeah.

AT: (hooks her phone up to speakers and turns on the song "Just hold me" by Maria Mena)

(the song interrupts the quiet murmuring and glass clinking)

Guests: (look up in shock as the electric chandeliers go out)

(one single light turns on over Hans)

Hs: (standing on an empty table, holding a spoon upside down as a mic) _Comfortable as I am, I need your reassurance. _

_Comfortable as you are, you count the days._ (jumps off the table and jumps on another table where a middle aged couple sit) _But if I wanted silence, I would whisper._

_And if I wanted loneliness, I´d choose to go. _

_And if I like rejection, I´d audition._

_And if I didn´t love you, you would know. _

Couple: (look surprised)

Hs: (falls to his knees and yells) _And why…can´t you just hold me?_

_And how…come it is so hard?_

_And do…you like to see me broken?_

_And why…do I still care?_

Random Guest: (frantically talks on the phone with Animal Control)

AT: So soon? It´s been only around a minute thirty two!

Hs: (takes a sip from a glass of champagne before flying onto a chandelier) _You say you see the light now._

_At the end of this narrow hall._

_I wish it didn´t matter._

_I wish I didn´t give you all. _

(grabs hold of the chandelier and leans over the edge, looking down at everyone while singing)

_But if I wanted silence, I would whisper._

_And if I wanted loneliness, I´d choose to go. _

_And if I like rejection, I´d audition._

_And if I didn´t love you, you would know._

(lights get brighter and brighter until they explode)

Guests: (scream and cover their heads)

Hs: (yells into the microphone at the top of his lungs) _And why…can´t you just hold me?_

_And how…come it is so hard?_

_And do…you like to see me broken?_

_And why…do I still care?_

(lights dim)

Hs: _Poor little misunderstood baby._

_No one likes a sad face._

_But I can´t remember life without him._

_I think I did have good days._

_I think I did have good days…_

_And why…_

(doors get kicked down and Animal Control rush in, holding tranquilizers)

Hs: (jumps down, landing on the floor with leg kneeling on the ground, holding the microphone above his head and screams into it while the rest of the chandeliers explode, people shout and hide, tranquilizer darts fly around) _Why…can´t you just hold me?_

_And how…come it is so hard?_

_And do…you like to see me broken?_

_And why…do I still care?_

AT: (claps while chaos rages everywhere, then turns to the camera) So that was the first chapter of the TD. I have to go know and get Hans out of here! See you guys next time and don´t forget to review! (turns camera off, grabs Hans and gets the hell out of the restaurant)

**A\N: That ending was awesome. ^^ Thanks everyone xD**


End file.
